


Exploring the cave

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Vore, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Butt Plugs, F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shameless smut where one girl, Charlotte, literally enters her girlfriend Alyssa, from behind.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Exploring the cave

**Author's Note:**

> Do not attempt this at home. 
> 
> I mean, it's anatomically impossible, so I don't know how you would attempt it, but still. Just saying.

After a long day, Alyssa was finally back from work, being greeted by her girlfriend Charlotte.  
"Hey sweetheart, how was today?"  
"You know, like normal. It was kinda hard to sit comfortably today due to... you know..."

__________  
(In preparation for today's play session, Charlotte made Alyssa wear a butt plug, in order to stretch her hole enough. Their plan was that Charlotte would climb inside Alyssa and sleep inside her. She would come out in the morning. In Alyssas words, it's sort of a reversed vore play.)  
\--------

"I'm sorry, I know that it hurts. If you want to, we can pull it out and-"  
"Nononono- I want to do this. Man, can't I complain about anything or what?"  
The couple snickered for a moment. Part of their relationship came from their similar sense of humor. 

"Anyways, I got dinner ready. Wanna eat?" said Charlotte. She preferred being the "stay at home partner".  
"Yes please, let's eat already."

____________________________________

After dinner, Alyssa changed to her casual clothes. Shorts and a tanktop, the latter short enough to show her midriff. This was a conscious decision, since Charlotte loved to play with that part of her, even when they're not having kinky sex. As they cuddled in the sofa while watching their favorite series, Charlotte did just that. Running her hands across the stomach, poking at her skin, even playing a bit with her belly button. Charlotte can seem like a child touching a christmas present with how much she enjoys that.

____________________________________

Even later, and they decided to get to the main event. Both girls were naked, with Alyssa laying on her back and Charlotte pinning her down to the bed, kissing her. She quickly got of to get the lube. Preparation is important, after all. 

Charlotte covered every inch of herself in the oil as if it was sunscreen. She even tried to do it while sitting in seductive poses, just to tease her girlfriend some more. When she was done she came back to Alyssa and removed the plug, showing her round, open entrance. Charlotte poured some extra lube around the walls, and inserted her hand. It didn't take long, given how open it was.

It took Charlotte inserting more of her arm until the elbow that she got resistance, and that Alyssa made a reaction. They have done fisting before, so this is to be expected. This was a new frontier for the both of them. Charlotte tried moving her hand inside Alyssa, and a bulge rose up from her midriff, just around the belly button.  
"Hello there, little fellow." Alyssa said as if the hand was her unborn child. They planned to have children one day, after all. Charlotte gave a smile before asking for permission.

"I'll put in the other hand now, okay?"

After getting a nod in conformation, she did so. The second arm entered at a slower pace, but it worked. Alyssa's vagina was starting to leak, given how much stimulation she has been recieving. Due to her positioning, the liquid only served to further lubricate her asshole, making it easier for Charlotte to continue. After pushing in her arms even more, only the shoulders were outside. Charlotte gave Alyssa's folds one last lick before inserting her head. Thanks to having both arms in there, she was able to further spread open Alyssa, making the entrance large enough to push herself into.

Once the head was inside, she could start pulling herself deeper. It didn't take long before her upper body was inside. Alyssas belly had a large deformation, and Charlotte's movements caused it to bulge into different shapes. An elbow would make a shape stick out from the left, the head would cause the center to bulge up, even causing the belly button to pop out. After a few moments, only the legs were outside, which were quickly pulled into the body.

Inside Alyssa's stomach, it was dark, so Charlotte couldn't see anything. She had to rely on her other senses. It was warm and soft, if somewhat slimy, and she could hear Alyssa's heartbeat. A soft, calming beat that allowed Charlotte to fall asleep in moments.

Alyssa was in ectasy, all of those movements had caused her many orgasms. More importantly, her now large belly had rounded out into a near-perfect sphere - as if she was pregnant. Alyssa caressed her belly, thus indirectly patting Charlotte.

"Good night, darling. I'll see you tomorrow." Alyssa fell asleep in moments, being exhausted from this experience.


End file.
